


理解万岁，风月无边

by Zxy



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	理解万岁，风月无边

金希澈仰躺在沙发上，紧闭着双眼微抬下巴，喉咙上下滚动，红润的唇轻轻张开，喘息声断断续续的溢出，在午夜静谧的屋子里显得格外色情又迷幻。

朴正洙蹲跪在地上，夹在金希澈大张的两腿之间，一只手正轻轻的握住金希澈腿间半清醒状态的柱身，一下一下撸动的轻缓又柔情，另一只手覆在囊袋上，白皙的手指灵巧的揉捏着。

屋子里没有开灯，只有玄关处留了一盏昏黄微弱的夜灯，朴正洙抬头看着金希澈，那人赤裸着上身，腰间唯一的浴巾已被自己解开，散落在身旁的沙发上，最近他剪短了发，刚刚洗过潮湿的细碎刘海柔顺的搭在额头上，睫毛在灯光中烙下纤纤阴影。醉酒过后的皮肤泛红，微张的唇齿之下是让他沉醉迷恋的喘息。朴正洙收回目光，手里的性器已经蓬勃苏醒，他低头，张嘴慢慢的含了进去。

金希澈仰头向后低吟一声，敏感的柱身被温暖潮湿的口腔包围，麻酥的感觉从下身扩散，像是电流一样迅速席卷全身。虽然已经是醉酒迷糊的状态，却还是下意识弓直了腰，忍不住挺动胯骨把硕大的性器往更深的温暖处送。

朴正洙尽力的收起牙齿，吞吐了几下伸出舌头，上上下下舔遍整个柱身，几根干燥的耻毛支起，扫在朴正洙的努力张大的唇边。男人独特的气味和沐浴露的味道不受控制的钻进鼻腔，双手撑在金希澈的腿上，收紧口腔上上下下的反复吞吐，耳边金希澈的喘息声更加急促，灵巧的舌淋湿柱身，性器的末端被不断的吐出又含入，水光潋滟，色情至极。

朴正洙的手再次的覆了上去，撸动茎皮露出饱满圆润的柱头，舌尖也轻轻的追上去，沿着外部一圈一圈的碾转，狠狠的唆弄了几下，最后才缓缓的滑向马眼。

销魂的快感铺天盖地而来，让金希澈忍不住睁开了一直紧阖的双眼。头顶只有空荡荡的天花板，醉酒的眼神有些朦胧的迷茫。

他低头，终于看清了眼前美妙又冲击的画面。

他的性器还在朴正洙的红艳艳的嘴里进进出出，偶尔一下太过深入，一两声呜咽从他的喉咙深处逸出。淋漓的液体从嘴角滑落，暧昧诱人。

视觉的冲击下快感更加蚀骨，金希澈微微挺动了腰，配合朴正洙的节奏一下一下的抽动，最后终于在紧致的压迫下咬牙射出。

白浊的精液充满口腔，嘴里满是男人腥膻的气味。朴正洙起身，走到洗手间吐掉漱口。

再次回到沙发边时手里多了一杯温热的水，金希澈已经从高潮的余韵中醒来，眼神恢复清明。他接过朴正洙手里的温水喝下，拉着爱人的手把他拽到身边，最后把人温柔的揽进怀里。

夜已经深了，他的酒终于醒了。

 

理解万岁。

 

——分界线——

 

电视台狭小的洗手间隔间里，朴正洙的背部虚贴在墙上，金希澈的手绕过他精瘦的腰，伸进深蓝色格子的西装外套里，缓慢而细致的整理着腰间凌乱的麦克线。

朴正洙被他圈在怀里，微微仰着头，闭着眼专注的与他接吻。

两个人的唇紧密贴合，舌头缠在一起，吻得动情又深沉。

这本应该是一个火辣的发出嗤嗤声音的法式深吻，可在这拥蹙的地方他们谁也不敢发出一点声音。不留一丝距离的贴合紧紧堵住了长驱直入的吮吸声。

金希澈偏过头，换了角度继续加深这个安静又热烈的亲吻。

这一场麦克的解救好像持续了很久，朴正洙微微睁眼，洗手间廉价的白炽灯光透过金希澈毛茸茸的黑发尽数的被收入眼底。

好像感觉到了他的不专心，嘴唇处被那人轻轻的啃咬了一下。他收回目光，就直直的撞入了金希澈深邃的眼眸。

深情荡漾，通通的流进了他的心里。

吻的有些久了，缺氧的窒息感传来，即使是在画过了妆的情况下脸颊也被晕染的绯红。双腿有些发软，朴正洙抬手，终于拽住了金希澈运动服的衣袖。

身后的凌乱好像也被整理好了，金希澈仔仔细细的掖好了他身后的衬衫。附在他耳边用气音轻柔的说道“正洙啊，你该上台了”

 

风月无边。

 

【完】


End file.
